A Perfect Pawn?
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Pure seduction was something she was never good at... but he was, and their little game was to his advantage as he used it against her. She was his little pawn, a puppet, until she broke from her strings and played his own advantage as hers. Sequel
1. Lying From You

**Summary**: Pure seduction was something she was never good at... but he was, and their little game was to his advantage as he used it against her. She was his little pawn, a puppet, until she broke from her strings and played his own advantage as hers. **Sequel to Halo's Inferno.**

**YOU MUST READ "HALO'S INFERNO" first. It's not long.**

* * *

"Jerry! You have to believe me!"

"Sam, the guard SAW you knock them out!"

"I never knocked them out! Why would I knock them out?"

_Shit. _She thought as she realized they found out the truth from the horrible night. She had betrayed WOOHP then, and she was doing so now by lying to them about it.

_Play it off. Play it cool. _

"Sam. I'm sorry to say this. I really am. I have a hard time believing it myself. We have analyzed the guard and we didn't believe him and assumed it to be the light until a few other guards said they could have sworn they saw a girl with long red hair knocking other guards out."

_Play it off. _

"Jerry it wasn't me!"

_Play it cool. _

"Sam--"

"Jerry, how do you know it wasn't a, a clone or something?"

_Play it off. _

"We don't--"

"Then why are you saying I did it! I didn't! What if they're all in this together?"

_Play it cool. _

By now, Sam was terrified and looked as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Sam, calm down--"

Anger filled her senses.

_Play it off. _

"Jerry I thought you trusted me! What happened? Just because a few guards saw someone who looked like me? I... you want an alibi Jerry? I'll give you an alibi! Clover and Alex KNOW I was at home--"

"Sam I don't believe it--"

"I was studying. Do you know I have a Calculus test tomorrow? I do! You should know!"

_Play it cool. _

"SAM! I don't believe them. Listen to me... yes calm down. Okay good."

_It worked. _

"Listen. I just wanted to warn you. They might be wary but I will tell them to be on the lookout for someone else. Okay?"

_It worked. _

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yes. Thank you... and sorry for... before."

"It's fine."

_Oh my gosh it freakin worked. _

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk", she muttered under her breath at the sight of his capture. Her friends had left to retrieve Jerry, but she had stayed here, willing to watch over the villain they had captured so many times before, only for him to escape.

"I see you got caught, again." She smirked, her voiced laced with humor. She stared at his tied up form, moving up to his face where he was glaring at her intently.

He had planned something and he got caught. Jerry had called them for a mission after her wonderful acting skills were put into play. Well... she wasn't being arrogant, but it was true. Jerry had believed her, thankfully, and now, she simply had to catch him again and prove herself innocent.

"You know..." He stared straight into her eyes. "I will get out again. It's not like I haven't before. Hm, WOOHP really should try and upgrade their security system, because I seem to get out no matter _what _they do... seems like your efforts to catching me are useless. You should let me go now you know... just like you did last time."

A glare was placed on her face as she walked closer to him. "Listen", she said, bent down to make sure her face was next to his. "I don't know what you did, but you tricked me--"

"I did no such thing." His eyes danced with laughter as he trapped the poor girl. "You simply listened. And then you had to go _lie _to your friends--"

"Hey! It was the truth okay! There was no way I let you out on purpose!"

A smirk graced his handsome face, a thought which Sam wanted to puke at, and he spoke again. "Of course you did. You may not want to admit it Samantha... but you let me out."

Silence overcame them as she glared at his smirking face, laughing at her on the inside. She quickly looked around for her friends before grabbing Scam's collar and hauling him up.

"Listen to me." She whispered to his face, trying to get her message sent before her friends came back with Jerry. If they found her like this, they wouldn't believe her anymore. "I don't know what you did. I don't know why I did what I did that night. But if you use that against me, I swear I'll--"

"What?" He taunted, breaking out of his bonds and grabbing her by the shoulders, bringing her closer. "What can you possibly do except get in trouble again?"

She was in shock that he got out of his bonds. She struggled against him, but stopped when he spoke again.

"It's best you listen to me now, before your friends come back."

She stayed silent.

"Your friends already suspect you of helping me, no matter how much you lie to them, there's always going to be a hint of doubt."

She stayed silent, knowing he was right.

"There were witnesses, no matter how impressively you knocked out those guards, you're already done the deed..."

His eyes glinted with malice, signaling Sam to look away.

But she found she couldn't.

She was trapped in his alluring web again, the same web made with deceit and lies, and she found she didn't want to escape.

"You might as well do it again. Only this time, I'll help you."

_Help me? _

"I'll make it seem as if you had nothing to do with my escape. You tried to stop me, only to fail. This way, your friends would see that you had nothing to do with it the first time."

_But that would mean... _

"And in return for my help,"

_He would escape. _

"You let me go.

"What do you say?"

She gulped, not knowing what to do and wondering where her friends were.

"Well?" He whispered, dragging his hands down over her sides, tracing the curves of her body. His hands rested on her hips, inching her closer to his warm frame, leaving no space between them. "Hmm?" He brought his head down to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. "What do you say?" He whispered, hugging her tighter.

She found she had a hard time breathing.

_But this means he'll be gone! And if he escapes, it'll be my fault!_

"I'll knock you out, and they'll see it was never your fault."

_That makes sense... and if I catch him, they'll think I let him go the next time he gets out. _

"I..." She froze as he slowly dragged his lips from her neck to her cheek, breathing down on it, and then moving closer to her lips.

She found she couldn't move, nor could she stop him.

His hand moved from her waist up her back, tracing patterns on her back as he kissed the corner of her lip.

"What do", he kissed her there, and moved to the other side of her lips, "you say?"

"Fine, fine, fine!. Do what you want."

He smirked as he landed one final kiss on her lips before hitting a pressure point on her neck and knocking her out, making it seem as if it happened when she was battling him when he "escaped".

And that's how they found her, lying on the floor unconscious. "Sam!" and other expressions of concern were shouted, and it seemed as if their plan worked.

* * *

Groggily, she opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, a reoccuring beeping next to her. She took a deep breath before trying to stand up and evaluate her surroundings, but it didn't take long for one of her friends to show up and urge her to stay down.

"Are you okay Sam? Do you need anything?"

She stayed silent, figuring out that he had knocked her out from before...

_Dammit, did I really go along with that? _

"Yea I'm... I'm fine."

_Act like you've never acted before. Convince them. Prove them wrong. Prove yourself right even though you're not. _

_They won't believe me anymore if they find out I've been lying... _

_So I'll simply have to keep lying, won't I? _

"I just... I'm fine."

"Sam..." Alex sent a look to Clover who had just come in. "We're sorry for... for not believing you about... ya know. Scam."

Sam raised her head and stared at her two friends who came to sit next to her. They waited silently, hoping she would say something that would break the tension in the room.

"It's okay guys. I understand."

Joy filled the room with those five words, and soon Sam found herself suffocating from the hugs her two friends gave her. Apologies spurted from their mouths like there was no tomorrow, but Sam couldn't find it in herself to care.

_It worked again. _

Even with all the laughter in the room, Sam couldn't find it in herself to put on a smile that would reach her eyes. No matter what was said, no matter how many laughs were shared, there was still the feeling of doubt inside of her. Never could she not lie. Never could she tell the truth.

Never.

It frightened her, to think that she would have to be on her guard whenever this topic came up, ... no. She would have to be on her guard no matter what. She could never reveal the truth of what happened that night. She wasn't replaced by a robot, the guards weren't hallucinating, (although she would have liked them to be doing so), and she wasn't being "controlled" in the sense that someone was using a remote to control her moments.

But she was controlled wasn't she?

That night, the look in Scam's eyes were filled with... with malice, greed, horrible, horrible things...

Yet, she had been drawn to it, like a moth to a light. No control over herself, but the wanting to be controlled by him...

_No. It's over now. _She thought as the laughter of her friends filled her ears.

_I won't have to do this again. _

"Guys, I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" She sent a look of exhaustion to her two friends, and they nodded, telling her to get better and then leaving the room.

_Never again. _

Her eyes glanced towards the window where a pair of sea foam eyes stared back at her.

_Hm, I suppose after lying to everyone else, the only other person to lie to is yourself._

* * *

**YAY! Sequels are fun. :P **

**Um, I will... try to update Playing the Prey... eventually. And Apathetic. And The Art of the Revenge. And... I should just stop now. **

**This will be a story, (if you couldn't tell), and I'm planning it out chapter by chapter and will use my Spanish class to write it because I'm supposed to be "studying" for an AP test this Friday. :P**

**Dedications go to Valkyrie Cain for helping me SO much with the title and summary. (You should see our summary discussions... wow)**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Nothing At All

_**Valkyrie Cain **_**had given me the title of ****λόγο**** (a new fic of mine), and that's Greek for "Reason", and I loved it so much so there's a bit of Greek in here as a tribute to her... :P A lot of Greek isn't in here because I'm not sure if it'll come out on , so this is a test, I suppose. :p  
**

* * *

_**Once a criminal, always a criminal. **_

Her fingers quickly typed away at the keyboard, all in code so that no one but her could understand what she was writing.

Μυστικές στρατιωτικές chip (Secret military chip)

Σκοπός:

Χρησιμοποιηθεί για μελλοντική σχέδιο. Σχέδιο δεν θα πρέπει να κατονομάζονται. (Purpose: Used for future plan. Plan will not be named)

She had translated it to Greek, knowing none of her friends would understand it nor would they recognize it, (hopefully), and then she converted it into a code so that she could send it to _him_.

_**"Lying again I see."**_

_**She glanced at him and simply shrugged,**_ _**saying nothing. **_

_**"Well, I suppose bad habits **_**are **_**hard to break..." **_

_**She continued to say nothing, not wanting to let him have the satisfaction he would recieve at her response. **_

_**"Speechless, I see."**_

_**"What do you want?" She finally said, turning her head to face him. She spoke in a whisper, not wanting to attract the attention of her friends who thought she was "sleeping". **_

_**Hm, she supposed bad habits **_**were **_**hard to break. **_

She finished typing up the plan and sent him it and the blueprints to the area he was going to break into. Hours and hours of research and a little bit of spying was what she had to do to accomplish this task. She sighed when she was done, still not fully understanding how she had gotten herself into this mess.

_**He chuckled, amused at her predicament. "I'm not allowed to visit my favorite spy?"**_

_**She glared at him. "No. You've already **_**gotten **_**me into this mess, you might as well leave me alone and be happy with what you have."**_

_**She turned her head and continued to stare at the blank wall in front of her. This action served no purpose but to ignore the man next to her, who was slowly getting closer and closer without her realizing it. **_

She rolled back her shoulders, trying to relieve the stress that had piled up in there.

This was an annoyance, and it would continue to be an annoyance for as long as she was involved in this ... criminal plot. Somehow, the idea of lying to her friends even _more _and increasing the risk of getting caught appealed to her for reasons she probably would never understand.

Nor would she try. The answer to _that _problem would probably be a set of padded walls and a straightjacket.

_**"But I'm not..." He whispered, his face close to hers. He crossed his arms and leaned down on them on the bed, leaving inches of space between the two. "It's no fun without you being there to help me--"**_

_**"Shut up!" She spoke in a loud whisper, trying not to catch her friends' attention. "I thought we settled this. You make me look innocent, and we pretend this never happened!" **_

_**He smirked, and chuckled as quietly as one could, and then stood up and dragged her along with him. In a matter of seconds she found herself at his mercy, in his arms, with him holding her tight by her arms. **_

_**"How do we pretend that **_**this**_**..." He pulled her closer to him, allowing their bodies to mold together as one. "Never happened?" **_

Was something _wrong _with her these past few days? A fever? Some sort of rare disease that makes her act crazy?

Because there's no way she could act like this normally...

Submitting herself to her enemy, reacting to his touch...

Was this really her? Was this something _she _would normally do?

Of course not!

So then...

_**"How do we ignore what happened?" **_

Why was she doing it?

_**"I-I..." She said nothing as he brought his arms down to her waist, letting his hands explore the rest of her body. **_

Why did she act like a stuttering school girl around him?

(Besides the fact that she _was _one...)

_**"Tell me **_**Samantha...**_**" He said, breathing into her ear, his hand still exploring. **_

_**And she allowed it all. **_

What was wrong with her recently? What could possibly control her to go against _everything _she believed in, to betray the organization that she was a part of?

What made her do this?

What?

_**"I... I don't know." **_

She didn't know. She honestly didn't know, and she didn't think she would ever know.

If they could look at her now...

What would they say? How would they react to her helping her enemy and helping him steal a military chip that could possibly end the world?

She would be such a hypocrite if she tried and stopped him, but if she _didn't _stop him, her friends, WOOHP, Jerry, they would wonder why! They would suspect her even though she was on the verge of suspicion already. If Jerry didn't suspect her now, she would think it was time for that man to retire...

_**"Exactly." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "I know I will never forget this..." He showed her **_**exactly **_**what he meant, leaving her to emit a gasp. **_

_**"I know that I don't **_**want **_**to forget this..." **_

_**"What...?" **_

_**"So we might as well keep up this little charade of ours." **_

He was just a man, just a villain, a criminal, someone's whose words probably didn't matter the next day!

Yet it felt so important to listen.

It felt so important, so relieving, when he said those words.

_I know that I don't want to forget this._

And the reason it felt so important?

_**"You help me make plans to sneak into military bases. I need some materials...**_

_**"And in return, both you and I can enjoy our... experimentations with each other."**_

She didn't want to forget either.

_**"What do you say?" **_

_**He gave her no time to think as he moved to her lips, placing his over hers and allowing her to feel things no other **_**male **_**had **_**ever **_**made her feel before. She felt her hands move to wrap around his neck like a snake, but it was everything but dangerous. **_

_Dammit... why am I responding to this? _

_**But she found she couldn't answer herself. **_

_**The only reason she could think of was the feeling she got from him. **_

But she knew the real reason now. She had felt the amount of control Scam had in that situation. She knew he was enjoying what he had gained, what he had "won" from their little moment.

But...

Not any more.

_**"I say... sure." She said, smirking, feeling a little of the power he had been feeling. **_

That "power" felt good. To have control over someone made Sam realize why Scam did what he did.

_**He smirked as well, but she could tell he was a **_**little **_**disappointed at the refusal to meet his demands. **_

_**AKA: The control, the power he had felt in this kiss. **_

_**And he knew it was slowly diminishing. **_

And to take that power away from him... away from the one man who had broken her heart before?

It felt amazing.

And she wanted to feel it again.

_**Nothing would stop them now. **_

And nothing would stop her.

* * *

**So... second chapter was full of flashbacks from what had happened after last chapter's ending... If that doesn't make sense please tell me. It gets more interesting, don't worry... Well, I know Valkyrie and Cresenta like Chapter 8... you'll have to wait for that one.  
**

**Yea, I was writing this instead of studying. I suppose this is my way of procrastination... so you may or may not see more chapters up this week, lol. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. Rules of the Game

**Disclaimer: Not caring enough to write it. **

* * *

_He makes me feel… different than others do. He somehow manages to get under my skin yet not tick me off. He knows my every weakness, my pleasure points… _

_He knows exactly what I want. _

The three of them were dropped off to a secret underground military base, (thanks to WOOHP), where a break in was discovered last night.

"Um, isn't this place supposed to be high tech and all secret and stuff? How'd someone break in and not get caught?" Sam glanced at Alex, feeling a pang of pride when she realized that was true, and she and Scam had somehow found the base's weaknesses and fed on them.

"That's why we're here Alex."

The three went in after being tested for weapons, (although Jerry needed to talk to them and thus they were allowed to keep their gadgets, considering it was needed for the mission), and began walking through the metal walls, their footsteps echoing their every movement.

"What was stolen exactly?" She asked, looking at the guards for answers.

A sigh emitted from their throats told her that they were probably on shift last night.

"It's a top secret military chip, capable of ruining the world easily. Sorry, I cannot disclose more information."

The girls nodded, expecting as much, when Clover asked, "Can we at least know what it looks like?"

_I don't even need to know. _

The guards took out a photograph from a folder they were holding, and then gave it to Sam to look at.

_Wrong person. _She thought with satisfaction, but took the photo anyway. The chip itself was small, the size of one's big toe, and black metal surrounded the small square. White lines outlined the chip, making it one of the odder chips Sam had seen.

_But I already saw it. _

She gave the photo to Alex and Clover and proceeded to move on, finally coming to a fork in the hallway.

_Time for my input. _

"Which way was the chip being held?" _Right. _

"The right mam."

Inwardly, she smirked, feeling that sense of satisfaction again as the guard merely confirmed her thoughts. She glanced at Clover and Alex, telling them to hurry up, which made the two girls go a little ahead of Sam, who had slowed down a little.

"Hmm… Girls you go ahead, I'll be right back." She said, looking at a spot in the other hallway.

"Mam, you're not allowed to go in there—"

"Don't worry." She said, facing the guard. "I'll be right with you guys. I just want to check something out."

Inside, she growled with anger as it took a while for her to convince the others to leave without her.

But finally, they did leave. She sighed, and turned to the other hallway, and went inside, only to come out a minute later, with a mini laser beam, (cylinder-shaped and the size of her pinky nail), hidden in her jetpack.

Her thoughts raced to the plan she made before.

_**Βήμα 11 Η μίνι ακτίνα λέιζερ χρήσης για να κόψει μια μικροσκοπική τρύπα στον τοίχο, το αφήνει απαρατήρητο.**_ (Step 11: Use mini laser beam to cut a tiny hole in the wall, leave it unseen.)

_At least they didn't find it. _

A sigh escaped her lips before she turned around to leave, heading the other way.

* * *

"Sam, there's nothing here!" Alex complained after searching every inch of the vicinity. She rolled back her shoulders and turned to face Sam, who stared at her with emotionless eyes…

_Of course there isn't. _

"You're right… I guess we should go search outside to see if there was any possible way the intruder could have left. Clover, climb up and see if there's anything worth finding on the roof, he or she may have escaped by flight. Alex, check the bottom floors, perhaps he escaped underground. I'll look outside."

The three split up, with Sam inwardly smirking due to the fact that they had listened.

_Of course they would. _

* * *

She walked outside, trying to dodge the vegetation that blocked her path.

She knew better than anyone, (for obvious reasons), that she wasn't going out to look for the clues that were already planted there. Leave that to Clover and Alex, to WOOHP, to everyone who was against her…

To everyone who didn't know her secrets.

She sighed in reaction to her rambling thoughts. Would she be in this position if she hadn't lied that one time?

Or would she be here if she never saw Scam that night?

Hmm… come to think of it none of this was her fault, was it? It wasn't her fault Scam had manipulated her that night, leaving her in this position now. The blame for all of this had to be the person who was the reason she _saw_ Scam that night…

_Jerry… _

_Hmm… _She thought with a smirk. _WOOHP will be at fault for its own demise. _

The thought brought more comfort to her, at least more than she's been feeling recently. The irony of it all was hilarious, at least it was to her, and it amused her that Jerry was trying to find someone to blame, and it was all going to go back to him.

_Hah. _

_In your face Jerry. _

"Is there some inside joke that I don't know about?" She glanced to her right, smirking when she saw the person who had talked. She knew who it was, it didn't take a lot to remember the deep, seductive voice that had brought her here in the first place, but she looked anyway, just to see his face.

"Maybe."

"I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

"I know."

In the time that they spoke those three sentences, he had come closer to her, the vegetation hiding his form and face from view. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, allowing their bodies to come close enough to merge as one, and bent down to her ear and whispered.

"Then what's so funny?"

The two of them stood together in that position for a few minutes, savoring the other person's touch. She stayed still, not wanting to move, while he left his hands where they were, close to her pelvic area.

"I see you're keeping it a secret. That's really not a wise choice, considering I'm the only one you can turn to."

_**I'm the only one you can turn to. **_

She inhaled, and didn't exhale till his words were planted into her brain.

It was true, wasn't it? She could never tell Clover or Alex or Jerry the truth. She would never be able to tell her mother or anyone…

She was alone.

_**I'm the only one you can turn to. **_

Except for him.

"I know." She whispered, not knowing if she was speaking to him or herself.

Silence ensued between them with no words spoken. He only held her tighter, leaving his chest to come into contact with her back, his head in the crook of her neck.

"By the way," He said, once again whispering into her ear, "Nice job on the plan… I'm very proud of you."

_**I'm very proud of you. **_

She didn't say anything; she only turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, and tip-toed up to place a light kiss on his lips.

It only lasted a second.

She gave him no time to respond back, but she dragged her lips on his cheek, taking in his scent.

"_I know." _She whispered into his ear, smirking while she did so. She placed another kiss on his cheek before unwrapping her arms around him, and making him let her go. She walked away, slightly swaying her hips as she did so, but after a little while she turned around and sent him another smirk, as did he, and it was a look the two of them shared, signaling their game.

She was simply learning the rules.

* * *

**Ok! I update this really quickly and I absolutely blame my AP Test that's coming up … this Friday. Yay. **

**Please review! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. So Easy

_She's so easy to keep tabs on. _

He sat at his desk, with his legs cross over one another, smirking as he thought of his most recent plan.

_My dear Samantha… you don't know the half of it. _

All she knew was that he wanted her to be partners with him, and in return they would continue their fun little games of seduction.

_She's so easy to seduce. _

She didn't, no, she couldn't possibly know that he had more in store for her. He was Tim Scam! He would never make a plan without thinking it through.

It helped that she took the bait.

He chuckled, thinking of the first time she broke him out. She was so easy to convince, after all, it was the smart ones who were the most curious.

_Sam, Sam, Sam… _

He himself was also curious, and this little fact was proven when he wanted her in his grasp, when he wanted to know what it would be like to be the one to control her every moment, her every thought.

She would only think of him.

He would make sure of it.

He looked down and continued to read her most recent plans of stealing another military weapon, making sure she led the spies as far away from him as possible.

She was such a wonderful apprentice.

_And fun to be with too. _He thought, thinking of their recent activities.

She was learning from him, about being a criminal mastermind _and _the art of seduction. He couldn't complain. If all went well, soon, she would be the one pulling the strings of the members of WOOHP.

_And if the plan works out fully… _

He smirked again, knowing that this plan was flawless. He was able to control his Samantha so wonderfully that there was no way she would make a move without him being there to correct it beforehand. When she made her way to the top, she would finally be controlling WOOHP, and she would think she was controlling it…

But she wasn't.

He would be.

Every step of his plan had worked out perfectly so far, so who's to say it wouldn't work in the future?

_She's mine. And soon, WOOHP will be mine as well. _

_No doubt about it… _

* * *

An hour of typing on the computer had tired Jerry, making him yawn seeing as it was around midnight, and he had stayed for emergency purposes.

"Jerry. I need to talk to you about Sam."

GLADIS's voice had woken him up immediately, and he replied quickly. "Of course. Any reports on…"

"Yes. I searched her computer and she's been erasing all her history on the computer, something she's never done before, Jerry."

Jerry shrugged. "That's simple GLADIS, perhaps she wants some privacy? Or… she figured out what we're doing?"

"I doubt she's figured that out right now, Jerry."

Jerry sighed. "You don't think our suspicions…"

"They are not confirmed as of yet Jerry, but I did find a file deep inside her computer, and I am unable to read it due to the fact that's she blocked it with codes."

"Can't you break it?"

"If she's smart enough to figure out high-level codes to block her computer from invaders, I think she'll be smart enough to realize that someone has breached her computer system."

Jerry nodded. "That is true. But this is Sam… I doubt she has anything to do with Scam's disappearance, even though she was the main suspect of the crime both times."

"We must be careful at all times Jerry."

He sighed. "There must be some way we can prove this without her realizing that we're onto her. The last thing I want is one of my top spies to think that I don't trust her."

"But you don't."

Silence ensued in the office.

Jerry knew that this was true. He was doubting one of his Super spies, and right now, a lack of trust was something that was not needed, not with Scam on the loose.

But his intuition kept reminding him that something was off.

He never did find the real culprit of the crime, the person who had broken Scam out. His guards said they saw _Sam _do it, but Sam said she didn't.

Who was he to believe?

And it didn't help that she was the only one who _could _have broken Scam out that night. Because it was her DNA that could have broken him out, and hers alone. Unless Scam brought his SCAMLAR out again, but still, it wouldn't have worked. He designed that security system himself; not even a clone could break a villain out.

It had to be the real thing.

It had to be Sam.

Jerry glanced at his computer and began the process of calling Clover and Alex.

Something Sam had said that night that she was defending herself…

_**"Jerry I thought you trusted me! What happened? Just because a few guards saw someone who looked like me? I... you want an alibi Jerry? I'll give you an alibi! Clover and Alex KNOW I was at home--"**_

He was reminded of it now. He didn't want to believe that Sam, one of his top spies, the one with the most potential to run WOOHP in the future…

He didn't want to believe it was her.

So he had to prove it. He needed evidence that she was, or wasn't, there that night of Scam's breakout.

He only hoped that he would find proof that she wasn't there.

"Jerry, what the hell? How dare you call me now? I need my beauty slee-"

"Clover, listen very carefully. Do you remember the night of Scam's breakout from WOOHP?"

"Uh yea but why-"

"Where was Sam that night?"

"… Hm, I think she said she was going to the library, but I don't know if she went. I had a date that night."

He nodded, and told her to bring in Alex. Clover groaned, knowing Alex wouldn't wake up, but proceeded to do so anyway.

A few minutes later, Alex's voice greeted him. "Jerry? Why are you callin-"

"Alex, where was Sam the night of Scam's disappearance from WOOHP?"

"Um, lemme think, oh yea! She said she was going out for a walk, which was weird since I never saw her come back… why?"

Jerry almost dropped the phone.

"_**Clover and Alex KNOW I was at home"**_

She had lied, and that was a good enough reason for suspicion.

* * *

**Um, Valkyrie told me to update, and then she picked a story. **

**Well, originally it was The Art of Revenge but I wasn't in the mood to write it for some reason. So then she picked this.  
**

**Oh well, please review. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. Doubtful

She bit her lip, sighing as she stared at the blank computer screen.

Recently she had spoken to Tim, and something he said was... off to her. She didn't know what but she was in the dark about something; she was certain of that much.

_His lips touched the tip of her ear, while his arms were around her in a protective embrace. _

_"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong. They'll never suspect a thing." His rich, deep, seductive voice had done wonders in calming her down. She sighed, nodding, and then rested her head on his broad chest, her arms scrunched up against him. _

_"Right." She said to him, relaxed in his arms. Silence ensued between them as he slowly and softly rocked her back and forth in his arms, soothing her immensely. She had been worried about her latest plan for them to steal a high tech laser cannon that would play a part in Tim's newest invention. What if WOOHP found out? What if they saw her? What if they put two-and-two together?_

_"Nothing will go wrong."_

_No, of course not. With the two of them working together, nothing could go wrong. They had outsmarted WOOHP before, why couldn't they do it again?_

_"We're a team, right?" They were, and a good one at that. She knew the answer but she had asked anyway, wanting to hear his rich, soothing voice in order to calm her nerves. _

_"Of course."_

_Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes narrowed, all at that one statement. Something was off, something about his voice that emitted doubt and confusion in her. _

_Why did he sound like he wasn't telling the truth?_

_No... no of course not. That was absurd. What would Tim have to hide from her now? Nothing._

_... Yea..._

_Nothing. _

_So why was she doubting herself so much?_

_Could it be... her instincts were telling her that this man... the only one she was __**allowed **__to trust, the only one she could talk to honestly, was... lying?_

_No... them being a team? They were a team, that was the complete truth. There wasn't any way Tim could be lying about that. No way whatsoever._

_... Right. _

And here she was, the doubt still fresh in her mind.

There was no way he could be deceiving her. She'll admit, he usually **did **know everything, even more than she did...

_Complimenting him is not helping the situation. _

She'll just have to keep a sharp eye on him. He might be the only one she **could **trust, but that didn't mean she would trust him completely.

_Although I'm close to doing so. _

Wait, what? No! What was she thinking!? He was blackmailing her, that was the **only **reason she was going through with all of this.

Yes. That was the only reason...

...

...

...

_I'm pathetic. _

She couldn't be falling for him could she? No... of course not. There **were **other reasons people trusted others.

_Although I don't think __**we **__have another explanation. _

No! They were just... hormones. Yes, hormones! Of course!

...

_I'm lying to myself now too? _

Her shoulders slumped as she fell back on her chair.

What had she come to? Here she was, falling in love with the enemy who had blackmailed her into doing whatever he wanted her to do?

_How did this happen? _

"Feeling doubts?"

She sat up, startled at hearing his voice. She tentively touched her ear, and only when she felt the communicator in her ear did she relax again.

"No, I'm fine." She whispered back, sighing.

He chuckled. "You're lying."

She smirked. "Oh yea? Prove it."

"I don't have to. Your voice tells me everything."

Her smirk turned into a frown, resulting in her staying silent.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"... Nothing. I'll be fine, really."

He sighed. "Sam. I know **everything **about you, from your words, your actions, your voice, your touch, your eyes... tell me what's wrong before I **force **it out of you."

She stayed silent again, biting her lip once more.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know better than to make me come over there Sam."

"Who are you, my dad?" She asked sarcastically, standing up and stretching while walking over to her window that was the size of her wall.

He chuckled. "No, even better."

She gasped when her window broke open from the outside, revealing a slightly angry Tim Scam through the curtains. He stepped inside the room, keeping his eyes locked on hers, while taking the communicator out of his ears and crushing it in his hands. He walked over to her, placing his hands around her waist tightly before pulling her to him.

"I'm **Tim Scam**."

His lips crashed onto hers.

* * *

**One Hour Later: **

She had a rough landing as she fell on the couch inside Jerry's office, glaring at Jerry while she sat there trying to calm her nerves.

As soothing as Scam's voice was, there were times where he had her squirming on the inside.

_**"You listen to me only." **_

"Sam, I've called you here for an important mission. This is a solo-mission, and you are the only one perfect enough to do it. Are you up for it?"

Sam inwardly shook her head, trying to push back all thoughts of Tim and trying to focus on Jerry and the mission.

"Of course."

"Good... Now Tim Scam has been seen on an island where a top-secret military operation is taking place."

_Wait, I didn't plan anything. _

_**"I'm the only one you can trust, the only person who knows the real you. It's not a good idea to make me mad." **_

_**He kissed her again.**_

**We **_didn't plan anything!_

"I want you to go investigate. It's easier for a single person to hide quickly and effectively than a trio would be able to. G.L.A.D.I.S., please give Sam her weapons."

_**Her fingernails dug onto the skin of his back as his mouth attacked her collarbone with kisses.**_

G.L.A.D.I.S. gave her a variety of weapons, and Sam was so stuck in her thinking, that she hadn't realized that G.L.A.D.I.S. had placed a small chip on her.

_He wouldn't be on an island. He was with me an hour ago. _

_**He pushed her body against a wall, kissing her again before ripping off the top of her shirt to gain more access to the rest of her body. **_

"Ok--!"

Jerry pushed a button, making the floor beneath her open up and making Sam fall through.

"G.L.A.D.I.S.", Jerry asked, after he was sure Sam was out of hearing range. "Is the island rigged with the fake Scam in place?"

"Yes Jerry."

Jerry nodded. "Good. If she's able to capture the fake Scam, then my suspicions of her will increase... if she can capture a fake one, why can't she come close to capturing the real one? The small video camera also helps. We will see and hear everything she hears."

_I'm sorry to doubt you Sam, but I **will** get to the bottom of this._

_No matter **what **__it takes, no matter__** what **__the outcome._

* * *

**Jerry should really learn to mind his own business.**

**Ok there would be more but I'm cold and cold and sleepy and cold. **

**And cold. **

**Please review! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. Trustworthy?

_**He bit and sucked on her neck, leaving a mark on her that wouold tell everyone **__who __**she belonged to. **_

She didn't say anything as she walked out of the plane, walking through the vegetation that had grown on the island. She slowly walked through the area, trying to get to the military base where Tim Scam was supposedly "spotted".

_He wouldn't do anything without me... right? _

_**"It's just **__**you **__**and **__**me**__** Sam."**_

_No... he wouldn't. _

As she reached a certain point on the island, she was stopped by a guard, and had to show them her WOOHP ID card.

_**"No one else." **_

She went inside, to the area where Tim Scam was seen.

_**"There's no one else you can trust." **_

_**He kissed her. **_

She looked around, trying to find something. She sighed, knowing that Tim hadn't been here so she probably wouldn't **find **anything at all.

_**"You can only trust me now." **_

Her eyes glanced to something in the corner, and she walked over to it.

_**"You're only **__ALLOWED __**to trust me."**_

Inwardly she smirked, knowing that he was around, helping her all along. He wasn't going to leave her in the dust, he wasn't going to forget about her. He was going to help her succeed in the plan they **both **created, because they were a **team**.

_**She stared at him through gazed eyes, and then pulled him to her and began sofly biting the top of his ear, while moving down, leaving a trial of kisses down from his ear to his neck. She grasped his hair, clenching it in her fist. **_

_**"I know..." **_

She picked up the small cloth, while noting the small droplets of blood on it.

_**"And I don't plan on trusting anyone else either." She said, smirking, while continuing their little game. **_

Her eyes glanced to the wall, where a keypad was placed. She saw the blood there too, and took a sample.

_**He smirked. **_

_**"Good." **_

She left with her clues, inwardly smirking because she knew that Tim Scam was never spotted here. In fact, whatever was hidden in this military base wasn't needed for _their _plan, but he was here anyway, helping her along, planting clues for WOOHP to throw them off track.

There must've been a good reason as to why he hadn't told her about this, but that was okay.

She trusted him, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Clover and Alex fell through the ceiling as they were WOOHPed into Jerry's office. They began complaining, but Jerry ignored them, staying silent.

"Jerry, would it kill ya to--" She stopped midway in her sentence, looking around. "Wait, where's Sam?"

Jerry sighed. "Girls I need to talk to you about something very important. ... As you know, Tim Scam is on the loose again."

"Yea, we're gonna--"

He held up a hand, signaling them to stay quiet. "And as you know, you girls **always **catch him... he may get out a lot but at least you catch him again eventually. Have you wondered why it has taken him so long to be captured again?"

The girls mulled over this, until Alex lifted her head, looking at Jerry. "Yea, you're right. I mean he gets out a lot but we always get him. I wonder what's different now?"

He sighed. "I believe ... that someone is working with Tim Scam, and is making sure that he doesn't get caught. He usually works alone, but this time... something is different."

"Oh... who do you think would be working with him?" Clover asked. "Terrance?"

He hesitated before speaking. "... No. The person I suspect... isn't here right now."

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait you do think--"

"Jerry, please don't tell me you suspect **our **Sammy!" Clover exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

Their suspicions only increased when Jerry didn't say anything.

"Jerry, how dare you think that! Sam may be the only suspect, but that doesn't mean it was her! She's being framed!"

A paper was being printed right after she said that, and G.L.A.D.I.S. began to speak. "Jerry, Sam is now coming back. She has found a clue, and has done nothing suspicious."

Alex and Clover began glaring. "Jerry!"

"Sam didn't do anything wrong--"

"You're wrongly accusing her!"

"How dare you!"

"Jerry--!"

"Jerry--!"

"Girls, I suggest you stay quiet unless you want Sam to hear you." Clover and Alex continued to glare at Jerry, staying silent because the last thing they wanted was Sam to know what was going on.

* * *

He frowned, hearing and seeing everything Jerry did.

_So it's come to this, has it Jerry? You placed a camera on your best spy, your most "trustworthy" one... _

He smirked, knowing Sam would be sad at the news.

_Oh well. Even more reason for her to trust __**me **__only... _

_But this cannot go on. She'll start thinking that staying with me isn't helping her at all. We'll have to do something about this. _

He glared at nothing, his thoughts angering him.

_Jerry, Jerry, Jerry. I'll admit you __**are **__a nuisance, not for me as much as you are for Sam... but if you're a nuisance to her, you'll begin to be a nuisance to me... _

_It's a shame I can't just kill you. Not yet... I need Sam to be willing to do whatever it takes to stay with __**me **__... _

_So until then, I'll have to deal with you Jerry. _

He smirked.

_And I know exactly how to. _

He typed into a small device, small beeps going off every time he typed a letter in. He was certainly glad he had built this new device that would insert thoughts into Sam's mind through letters he typed in. A **very** useful device, especially now, when everything she heard or saw was recorded.

_You think you have gotten the best of me Jerry? _

He warned her of the problem at hand, thinking that later on he'd have to make the same device not emit sound... but for now he'd have to deal with it. Right now, he had to begin working on a teleporting device and planting it into her house before Jerry decided to bug her house too.

_He probably will, very quickly. Someone needs to be home so that Jerry won't be able to send spies to enter the house. _

Smirking as he knew he planted the same device into Sam's mother, as it might be useful, (he did fun things like this whenever Sam was busy with WOOHP), and manipulated her thoughts into going to Sam's house to "visit" her.

Jerry wouldn't dare do anything while someone was in the house, _especially_ him telling Sam's own mom that he suspected her daughter.

_That would be a bad move... you know better than that Jerry. _

For now he needed to focus on that, while at the same time finding a weak spot in her house where Jerry probably wouldn't plant a camera.

Ah, so many things to do...

_But, _he smirked, _that's okay. Beating you_ _is too much fun to resist. _

* * *

**Wow. Is this gonna be like Apathetic? Where I updated one day, update the next day,****and then don't update?**

**The only reason I haven't updated Apathetic is because I am not exactly sure how to start the next chapter...**

**BUT! I also have been working on my website, snapshots . weebly . com, where there are playlists and pictures for my stories!! Please go check it out (remove the spaces) and leave a comment if you can!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	7. Suspicions Confirmed

**WHOO! I'm on a ROLL!!**

* * *

_**ThErE's A cAmErA oN yOu.**_

Her eyes widened as she felt her own thoughts manipulate themselves to form words that she wasn't thinking of before.

_TIm? _

_**DoN't Do AnYtHiNg ThAt LoOkS sUsPiCiOuS.**_

Her mind worked quickly to figure out the reason why she felt like she was hearing Tim in her head, yet it was her own voice speaking inside her mind.

_**It'S a NeW dEvIcE i'Ve CrEaTeD**_.

She nodded to herself, sighing and resuming her previous duties, staring outside the WOOHP jet.

_He always knew exactly what to say... _She smiled softly and thought of how he knew she was wondering about his newest invention. _He knows me._

_Like I know him. _

_**JeRrY sUsPeCtS yOu**_.

Her small smile went away, her face turning impassive. Inwardly though, she frowned at the news.

_**ThEy SeE aNd HeAr EvErYtHiNg YoU dO. i WoN't Be AbLe To MeEt YoU fOr A wHiLe**_.

She didn't know why but she felt something tugging at her heart, while she bit her lip.

No, no... she wasn't going to **miss **him was she?

_**BuT dOn'T wOrRy. I'vE aLwAyS bEeN aBlE tO dO tHe ImPoSsIbLe. **_

She smiled, and then went to wipe the smile of her face.

No, no, no! There was no way she could miss him!

...

_**TrY nOt To MiSs Me ToO mUcH.**_

She inwardly scowled, imagining the smirk on his face as he said that.

She felt the jet coming to a stop, and soon she stood up and got out, landing inside WOOHP. She did her best to stay emotionless, not wanting Jerry to see the anger that she was feeling right then and there.

_You're not going to catch us Jerry. _She thought angrily.

_**I'vE hAcKeD iNtO wOoHp. I sEe WhAt ThEy SeE.**_

_I told you Jerry_. She thought, inwardly smirking. _It's impossible to catch us._

"Hello Sam, how was the mission?" He asked nicely as he came up to her. She quickly took out the clues she had found, knowing it would match Tim's DNA.

"Well, I didn't find Ti-- Scam", fixing her almost slip-up. "But I did find this." She handed Jerry the cloth and the other blood sample, taking pride in how his eyes widened slightly.

_**He WaSn'T eXpEcTiNg YoU tO fInD sOmEtHiNg.**_

Inwardly she smirked again

He was right.

_**He PlAnNeD tHiS.**_

_I know. _SHe thought to herself, silently answering Tim and wishing she could answer back.

_You can't catch us Jerry._ She thought mockingly. Subconsciously she thought she had been spending too much time with Tim and now she was thinking like him, (and it had little to do with the fact that he was manipulating her thoughts to form words so that he could speak to her inside her mind).

_But I don't mind. _She thought, seeing Jerry catch himself before he stuttered.

"O-Of course, I'll go scan this now. ... Good job Sam."

She meekly smiled at Jerry, shruggling slightly. "Thanks Jerry."

_**We'Ll GeT hIm BaCk FoR wHaT hE dId To YoU.**_

She scowled on the inside.

_Yes we will. _

* * *

_They're all liars. _She thought. _Now there's nothing else I can do keep lying, and catch them in the act before they catch me in mine._

"I believe Tim Scam is on the loose again girls. Sam here", he glanced at her, "Found clues that he was after something in a military base, and now I believe he is after something else, nanochips that have the ability to control the movements of a human being."

_**Oh PlEaSe. I dOn'T nEeD tO sTeAl NaNoChIpS. i'M pErFeCtLy CaPaBlE oF mAkInG tHeM mYsElF.**_

She inwardly smirked, wanting to laugh.

"Find him, and capture him." Jerry said, absolutely serious since Sam had found the "clue" in the other mission.

_We really threw him off track._ _He really thinks that Tim is up to something. _

_The fact that he __**is **__up to something is an entirely different matter though._

She saw Jerry lock eyes with both Clover and Alex, but he completely ignored her.

_I see. So they're in on it too. _

_I really __**can't **__trust anyone anymore. _

_**ThIs Is A tRaP.**_

_Except Tim. _

* * *

The girls ran though the building, dodging pillars, trying to catch the criminal in front of them.

"Girls! Split up! We can catch him faster!" Sam yelled to her two friends, who in response nodded and went in different directions, trying to trap the criminal they were chasing.

_**YoU DO kNoW tHaT's NoT mE rIGhT.**_

_Duh. _She thought, wishing he could hear her. She urged her legs to go faster, and eventually she was right behind "Tim Scam".

_**ReMiNd Me To FiNd A wAy FoR yOu To RePlY tO mE wItHoUt JeRrY sUsPeCtInG yOu.**_

_He's definitely somehow __**reading **__my mind. _She thought, taking her bracelet off her wrist and pointing it towards Scam. The bracelet then unwound itself and moved to wrap itself around Scam, who had moved out of the way and kicked a broken stone at her. Sam moved left, dodging the flying rock, when Scam decided to throw more and more at her, seeming unhuman.

_Of course it's not human. It can't be unless Jerry is posing as a villain again. _

She smirked as she saw the exit was blocked, leaving her and "Scam" with no way out. She quickly hid behind a pillar, and then peeked out and aimed the bracelet at him. In seconds he was tied up, and eventually Clover and Alex came back, sighing as they saw Tim Scam captured.

Clapping.

Sam turned around to find Jerry clapping behind them.

"Good job girls! Now if only capturing the real Tim Scam was as easy."

_**As If He'D cAtCh Me.**_

"You mean this was just a test!?" Clover exclaimed. Alex nodded. "And here I thought we had really gotten him this time."

Jerry nodded as well. "It's been harder to capture him, right Sam?"

_**WoW. tHaT wAs SuBtLe.**_

"Right." Her shoulders slumped as if she was disappointed. "But don't worry Jerry. We'll get him soon!"

_**DiD i EvEr MeNtIoN tHaT yOuR aCtInG iS wOnDeRfUl?**_

_No but thank you for the compliment._

Jerry told them to get into the jet, and Sam began to walk forward, not realizing that Jerry had stopped Clover and Alex.

"Don't you find it odd that she was able to capture Scam here, but he always manages to "slip out of her grasp" in a real battle?"

The two stayed silent as they realized one thing.

He was right.

* * *

**GO AWAY JERRY!! GRR. He's making even ME mad.**

**Also, please go visit my site: snapshots . weebly . com **

**(Remove the spaces)**

**It has a bunch of pictures for my stories, so please check it out and leave a comment if you can!**

**But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	8. Loophole

She sighed, her eyes focused on her Advanced Chemistry textbook, while her hand took notes on the subject, giving the impression that she was doing homework.

At least, that's what she wanted them to think.

After all that's happened, she knew that Tim wasn't lying to her, she knew he wasn't only saying that to get her to go against WOOHP. She had seen the signs in Jerry's face, the distrust he had against her, the suspicion he felt about her and Tim.

And he had always been there for her, maybe not way before when she had been bent on capturing him, but now, when she was the one was was close to being captured. He had been the one to help her through it, and he was still helping her through it. Not Jerry, the one she'd expect to be helping her, but Tim. Her so called "enemy". How was he the enemy when he did nothing but help her?

_Why is he helping me though? _

The thought had come to her mind before but she had dismissed it, berating herself for doubting someone who was helping her. But ...

Now she could do nothing but think. After all, she couldn't simply go and **ask **him why; Jerry was too busy being an ass and sticking his nose in places where it didn't belong.

She had to give Tim credit for putting up with Jerry for her, when he really didn't have to.

_I should repay him... _

She should. He had done nothing but help her and try to remove suspicion from her!

_But how... _

Should she try to prove him innocent as well? No that would do nothing but put more suspicion on her...

_But he's risking himself for me. Shouldn't I risk myself for him? _

_But why is he risking so much for me anyway? _

She blushed at the thought of their past... meetings... and what they had done during them.

_I can't be falling for him, can I?_

She had always said it was bad to fall in love with a criminal...

She inwardly smirked, another thought coming to her mind.

_But how can it be bad if you yourself __**are **__a criminal?_

It made perfect sense, didn't it?

_**GoOd NeWs. ApPaReNtLy JeRrY hAs SoMe MoRaLs. **_

_For __**some**__ reason, I find that hard to imagine. _

She sighed, her eyes glancing back at the textbook, pretending to read when she was really listening to what he had to say.

_**ThE lIVe ViDeO fEeD iS tUrNeD oFf WhEn YoU gO tO tHe BaThRoOm.**_

She _so _badly wanted to smirk, happy that they had found something wrong with Jerry's plans. She put her textbook away while faking a yawn, and stood up to stretch her arms, rolling her shoulders back. She walked over to her dresser to find a pair of clothes for her "shower", knowing fully well that Tim knew she was going to do this now.

_Let's see if this is true Jerry. Are you really so suspicious of me that you'd go against everything you believe in? Your morals? _

She stepped inside her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_**It WoRkEd.**_

She smirked.

_**I cAn'T sEe YoU aNyMoRe.**_

_Wait a minute... _

She yawned audibly, blinking her eyes back as she waited for his response.

_**AuDiO iS sTiLl On.**_

_God-freakin-dammit Jerry. _

She stripped herself of her clothing, stepping inside the shower and turning the water on hot, sighing as the steam travelled to the mirror and the water fell against her skin. She took the soap, washing herself with it, not bothering to turn off the water.

_**ThErE's A tElEpOrTaTiOn DeViCe I iNsTaLlEd In YoUr BaThRoOm.**_

She paused, deciding to put the soap away. She washed herself off quickly, turning the shower off, the mirror still foggy from the steam. Taking her hair in her hands, she squeezed out the excess water, and then she proceeded to open the curtain to take her towel off the rack. Wrapping the towel around herself, she stepped out of the shower, the bathroom being large enough to allow her to walk wherever she wanted.

She froze as a pair of hands gripped her thighs; the towel only reaching her midthigh. She turned her head slightly, rolling her eyes when she saw a smirking Tim leaning his head against her shoulder. He pulled her to him, and she bit her lip at the surprise contact when she felt her back touch his bare chest.

_I can't make any noise. _

Soundlessly he nipped her neck, dragging his teeth along her jawbone as his left hand gripped her thigh tighter, while his right hand started making shapes on her bare leg.

_What the--_

**I **

A pause.

**M**

**I **

**S**

**S**

**E**

**D**

Another pause.

_Letters?_

**Y**

**O**

**U**

_Oh I see... dammit. He's just using this survellience as an excuse to touch me. _

Still holding her tightly, he walked backwards to the shower, turning it on again. Once the steam began filling the room again, he wrote letters on her thigh again as a means of communication.

**T**

**H**

**E**

**Y**

A pause. A different word then.

_They... _

**A**

**L**

**L**

_All._

Pause.

**S**

**U**

**S **

**P**

**E**

**C**

**T**

_Suspect._

Pause.

**Y**

**O**

**U**

_You._

_As if I didn't know that. _

His left hand, the one he wasn't writing with, travelled up her leg, underneath the towel, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, not wanting to gasp, not wanting to let out a moan.

She sighed, knowing the splatter of rain wasn't loud enough to cover the noises she would make if she wasn't careful.

She turned herself around, his arms still around her, and she rolled her eyes when seeing his smirk. Her arms were pressed up against his chest, and she tried pushing herself back a little, and frowned when she realized he wasn't about to let his tight grip on her go.

Moving around to try to make herself comfortable, she began writing letters on his chest using her finger, knowing he himself would understand and realize what shape it was.

**I**

She paused.

**K**

**N**

**O**

**W**

Although the news made her sad, at least now she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of betraying her friends. She now knew that they would do anything to catch her in the act, no matter what the cost. They would suspect her, catch her, even though she was their friend.

_And it's because of Jerry. _

She gave him a small smirk as she felt his hand going higher up her leg, drawing circles and patterns on its way up. She held onto his shoulder while she wrote, not wanting to trip due to the water.

She bit her lip and grasped his shoulder tightly, her nails digging into his shoulder when she felt his hand reach her inner thigh.

"Stop." She mouthed to him, but he shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.

"Can't hear you." He mouthed back to her, enjoying the look on her face.

Glaring at him, she wrote on his bare chest again, mentally cursing at herself for wanting to enjoy the moment and run her hands against the smooth planes of his muscular chest.

**D**

**O**

She paused, not only because she spelled out an entire word, but because he had moved his head down to her shoulder, his teeth leaving marks there.

She sighed, closing her eyes, but opened them, knowing that eventually they'd get caught if they weren't careful.

**Y**

**O**

**U**

She continued writing on his chest.

**W**

**  
A**

**N**

**T**

Pause.

**T**

**O**

She gasped silently as he bit the edge of the towel with her mouth, slowly dragging it down.

**G**

**E**

**T**

She grabbed his hair, pulling him up and sending him a glare. He shrugged, an "innocent" look on his face, and she bit back the impulse to yell at him. She closed her eyes and tried counting to ten.

_1, 2, 3--_

She didn't get very far with him attacking her chest with his mouth. She clenched her teeth together as he nipped away at her chest, one of his hands travelling up her stomach, (it was also **underneath **the towel), while the other hand was pulling down her towel from the top, trying to gain access to the rest of her body.

She struggled against him, knowing now was _**not **_the time to be doing this.

The hand underneath her towel moved downwards, and she used her hand to stop his before he would do something that'd make them both regret it. She struggled and pushed herself away from him, moving to turn off the water since the steam was blocking a lot from view.

_Thankfully... _

She gulped when his hand caught her arm, pulling her towards him, and soon she was stuck in his embrace again. He leaned down, his lips touching hers in a silent kiss.

She frowned when he removed his lips from hers, inwardly berating herself for it. She sighed quietly, and resumed to writing on his chest.

**W**

**H**

**A**

**T**

She paused, while one of his hands gripped her hair in a tight fist.

**D**

**O**

Pause.

**W**

**E**

Pause.

**D**

**O**

She took note of the smirk on his face, while he pulled her head to him and smashed his lips against hers.

**L**

**E**

**A**

**V**

**E**

Pause.

**I**

**T**

Pause.

**T**

**O**

Pause.

**M**

**E**

* * *

**Lol. I hope this chapter came out good. Cresenta and Lithia have been waiting for it cuz it's all touchy feely in here. (I mention chap. 8 of APP and we all freak. Lol) So i **really **hope it lived up to they hype. (I don't feel like it did... darn it. :( ) **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
